The Tease
by Auntie Shara
Summary: It was Edd's 21st birthday and the girls have a surprise for him. One shot, Kevedd KevinxEdd I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy
1. Chapter 1

The Tease

 **A/N- I blame dshell99**

It was the evening of Edd's 21st birthday, Nazz, Marie, May, Lee and Sarah told him to meet them at Nazz's house to go bar hopping together. May was going to be the designated driver so Edd was free to enjoy his night of legal drinking, even though he planned on only having a few to get into the spirit of the evening. Edd got ready at his place choosing blue skinny jeans, black converse high tops and a black t-shirt with a Moogle on the front with a banner in front of it saying "Kupo!" Once dressed in his adorkable attire he heads down to the lobby of his dorm and out to the parking lot. Getting into his car he drives across campus to Nazz's sorority house, knocking on the door Nazz answers and drags him inside and up the stairs to her room. Being homosexual and a frequent visitor of Nazz's the girls of the house pretty much consider Eddward one of their own. Upon entering the room the Kanker sisters and Sarah were sitting on the beds talking but they all stopped and looked at Edd with big smiles on their face once he entered. In the middle of the room was a simple wooden chair that Nazz directed Edd to. "Have a seat Double D." she says sweetly motioning toward it.

Once seated the sisters carried a white frosted cake with a two and one candle lit on top singing happy birthday to him. Once he blew the candles out the girls gave Edd his presents they had gotten him, a pocket watch from Nazz, a fluffy stuffed Chocobo from Marie, Sarah gave him a little bit of money for his night out tonight and Lee and May wheeled a big box in front of him saying it was from both of them. May patted the box on its side and takes a step back. A few seconds later the top pops open and out of it comes a hot red head wearing nothing but a pair of black shoes red 2xist underwear red bow draped from his right shoulder to his left hip and a red baseball cap set backwards. "So who's the birthday girl?" The red head asks. Nazz and Marie point to Edd sitting in the chair. "Cool, I'm easy."

"You sure are, o-on the eyes that is." Edd whispers, he wasn't sure which package was bigger the one he jumped out of or the one in his underwear. Edd slowly brought his gaze up the treasure trail to his perfect abdomen following the six pack to his chest that was spattered with freckles continuing up his neck gazing longingly at his beautiful lips to finally lock his gaze with emerald green eyes.

"So do you want to unwrap your present." The red head said as he came up and straddled Edd's lap. Nazz hit play on her phone and the Spotify play list started over the speakers starting with Get on Your Knees by Nicki Minaj and the red heads hips started moving with the beat of the music grinding his hips against Edd, The red head grabbed Edd's hands and placed them on his chest giving Edd permission to explore if he wanted. Edd being a little awkward at first blushed fiercely sliding his fingers gently across the impressive form of the red heads chest and sliding down his stomach, feeling the muscles contract as he rotated his hips to the music, bringing his hands to rest upon the red heads hips.

Sarah called from over his shoulder "D tip him." Edd looked at her confused, she pulled out a five dollar bill and went up to the red head and tucked it into his underwear then whispered into Edd's ear. "That's what the money is for." While the stud was still grinding on his lap Edd reached into his pocket as best he could and quickly pulled out the wade of fives and tens Sarah had given him for his present and pulled out a ten and started to shyly put it into the hem of his underwear a little off center. The red head grabbed his hand, Edd was shocked thinking he had done something inappropriate. But was surprised when the red head redirected his hand more toward the center and actually pushed it inwards a little so the back of his hand was rubbing against the red heads pubs and the root of his cock. Edd's blush depended but he wasn't about to complain about the attention, if he could he would explore every inch of this Adonis in his lap. Dismounting Edd's lap he danced just within arm's reach of Edd as though displaying his beauty for Edd's approval. The girls at this point would come up and tip him money hoping for a moment's attention from the man, but only receiving the minimal amount. Edd was a different story whenever Edd so much as moved his hand the Greek god would give his all to him making sure Edd could touch him anywhere he wanted for however long he wanted sometimes making the girls wait till Edd was sated. The final number signaling the end of the show was The Night is Still Young another Nicki Minaj number, Nazz apparently was into her at the moment. The red head poured all of his attention to Edd for this one making the performance a sensual one, on several occasions the girls could have sworn he kissed Edd on the lips but no he only teased him with his lips almost brushing Edd's and then his breath upon Edd's neck as he slid down it slowly never making contact with his lips.

Once the number was up he sat in Edd's lap for a second looking Edd in the eyes "Happy Birthday, hope the rest of the night is good one."

"Yeah thanks." Is all Edd could say looking into the green eyes made his brain short circuit and left him like putty in the red heads hands. Said man gets up and heads into the corner and opens a duffle and puts on a pair of sweat pants and shirt, as the girls were leaving he waits back a little to be a little more private with Edd.

He hands Edd a business card "If you ever want a private show." A wicked grin was dancing across his face. Edd looks at the card it has all the man's contact info on it and his name in big letters, Kevin Barr.


	2. Private Dancer

The Tease Chapter 2 – Private Dancer

 **A/N- Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d.**

Edd fidgeted with the business card in his hand, tapping it on the table or rolling it between his fingers just to look at it and sigh. Instead of doing what he should be doing and study he kept daydreaming about a pair of perfect green eyes he had stared into last week on his birthday. Why couldn't he get the man out of his mind, was it all just some animalistic need of his overactive hormones craving the release he has yet to give himself with another human being? The beautiful form of his washboard abs flexing as he rolled his hips in his lap kept replaying itself over and over in his mind. He could still recall the addictive smell of the man's body that was inches away from his face as he danced to the music that night. That smirk and those come fuck me eyes tempting him to take a taste of that exquisite flesh that only his hands had known. That husky baritone voice that wished him a happy birthday, inviting him to call for a "private show" as he handed him the card that was now in his hands, oh how he wanted it to moan out his name.

Roughly closing his book, he admitted defeat, his mind was too preoccupied to get any real work down now, he needed to let off some steam if he wanted to concentrate. Looking at the clock it was only three o'clock and his roommate shouldn't be home for a while and his privacy assured for some time. Leaning back in his chair he flips up the top of his laptop and opens his web browser, going to the site his roommate teasingly showed him. Typing in the search area, Red Head, and scrolled to his new favorite video, a muscular red head doing a solo shoot, stroking his impressive meat for the audiences enjoyment.

Undoing his pants, he releases his already hardening cock from the confinement of his underwear, tucking the fabric under his balls. Spitting into his hand he lubes up the head, enjoying the pleasurable sensation the slick saliva was producing in his loins, quickly making his prick as hard as a rock as he visualized the man on the screen was the object of his desire giving him his private show. Muting the computer since the performer was being very verbal and drowning out his imagination, as he was trying to remember the sound of Kevin's voice. Picking up his pace, his eyes fluttering closed, the image still playing in his mind, his breathing becoming rapid a soft whimper escaping his lips as he chewed them and was getting close. Lifting his shirt, he takes aim cuming all over his chest as the door behind him swung open, his roommate walking in, "Nat!" He practically screamed as he hid his privates from view, trying not to soil his shirt with his semen.

"Don't mind me," he closes the door behind himself, reaching into the bathroom he grabs a towel and walks over to Edd tossing it in his lap, "Preparation is key Edd."

Edd cleaned up keeping his back turned to Nat as the teal haired boy plopped down on his bed chuckling under his breath at his raven haired friend. "You're back early," he said as he zipped up his pants.

"And your wanking it to your crush again," he chuckled as he scrolled through his phone, trying to keep his eyes off his roommate and be as respectful as he could.

"I-I am not," Edd's cheeks went red with embarrassment.

Edd stood up signaling that it was alright for Nat to remove his eyes from the phone, fixing his eyes on the computer screen, "Uh-hu, right."

Edd looks over to where his eyes were looking and sees that in his flustered state he totally forgot to close the video that was still playing, the performer shooting his own load all over his chest as his eyes went wide in horror. Quickly hitting alt-f4 the window closes, "T-that proves nothing." He closes his laptop and sits down, "And I don't have a crush on him, I just found him, as you would say, spank worthy," a lie and a confession all rolled into one.

Nat just chuckled at Edd's continued flustered state, "So are you eventually going to call him and get your private show?"

"Why," his hand was playing with the business card on the desk, "I would only be teasing myself, as well as hindering any chance I have of getting over this absurd infatuation."

"You know what I think," Edd looks at him wide eyed, brows raised gesturing with his hand for him to continue, "Calling him would be the best way to do that. You see if I have figured you out like I think I have, you're wondering why he gave you the card, was it just to drum up business or was it more of a personal reason. So you just have to do it already, it's the only way you're ever going to find out."

"Oh," he looked down to the floor, god he hated to admit it, but Nat has so totally figured him out. "Anyway, can we just drop the subject, I'll work through it on my own thank you very much."

"I thought that's what you were just doing," he starts to make a lude gesture with his hand, "How's that working out for you so far."

Having enough of the current conversation Edd stands, "I'm going to get something to eat," he heads toward the door but pauses, "You need anything while I'm out?"

"No, I'm good," Nat picks up his phone and starts scrolling through it once again. Giving his roommate a weak smile he knew he didn't see with his eyes glued to his phone, he steps through the door and as he closed it swore he heard and exasperated groan come from Nat.

Walking out of the front door of the dorms he pulls out the card from the pocket he had tucked it in and begins to dial as he made his way to the commissary. The line rang several times before it was picked up, "Yo."

What a way to answer the phone, "Yes, Mr. Barr, you gave me a card last week and I was."

Kevin did not give him the chance to go through his whole explanation, it was down to business, "Sorry I'm at work so I have to make it fast, when would you like to schedule?"

"When are you available?"

"Most days from four till nine, sometimes I'll make an exception but midnight is the latest."

"And the," yet again cut off, Kevin must really be in a rush.

"Dancing and massages are $75 each for an hour, a sensual massage is $125 and the deluxe package is $200 for an hour and a half," he paused a moment, "Any other questions?"

"And the deluxe package," cut off again, he's really going to have to stop doing that.

"Is whatever you want babe," there was that sensual tone that made Edd's heart flutter for a moment, "Look I got to go, just text me a time, place and what you want."

"Alright."

"Cool, well see ya later stud," and the line is quickly cut off. Checking his bank account, he started rationalizing it all, now that he knew there were more options to consider he didn't want just a dance. A massage sounded nice and was still reasonably priced, but what was this sensual massage, it sounded like it might be fun. And what of this deluxe package? Anything he wanted, really? There were a lot of things his hormone driven self wanted from the man, but did he really mean that? Any of the packages were doable, it would just make the rest of the month tight financially.

Pulling up his texts he sends Nat a quick message, "Can I have the room tomorrow for an hour and a half?" His frugal side was telling him to just go with the massage, but a need to push the boundaries and seal the deal was begging for more.

Entering the building, he gets into line to get his food, receiving a reply from Nat a moment later, "Sure, I got an appointment with my tutor tomorrow at five, text me when you're done," there was a thumbs up emoji, followed by a wink and devil horns at the end of the sentence.

Rolling his eyes at Nat he then sends Kevin a text giving him the time and place to meet him, "But I'm not sure what I want yet," added at the end.

He ate his meal, went back home finishing his homework ending his night watching an episode of Doctor Who on Netflix before he got a reply. "Alright you can decide once I get there, cya tomorrow," a kiss emoji.

Edd spent the next day going to his morning classes, then using the time afterward and before his "date" to study like he knew he should. Nat coming into the room around four to take a quick shower after his workout, grab his study supplies, tease Edd just a little about his date before he left again for his study session. Edd couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn that Nat's eyes looked a little sad as he teased him about Kevin coming over.

Five o'clock hit and Edd's nerves were on edge, five after and he is bouncing in his seat, ten after and he is certain he was being stood up. Twelve after and a knock comes at the door and Edd jumps out of his desk chair, rushing for the door, opening it wide, instantly catching those green eyes and teasing grin as Kevin leaned against the wall next to the door. "Hey, Sorry I'm late," he was wearing tight blue jeans, a short sleeve white dress shirt that showed off his muscular arms with a red pin striped tie, his leather jacket gripped by his fore and middle finger thrown over his shoulder, "But I kind of got lost."

"I-it's quite a-alright," Edd stuttered nervously, just hearing that baritone voice made his nether regions twitch.

Stepping aside he let the man enter, with a confident stride he walked into the room like he owned the place, Edd knew nothing would be denied Kevin in his life if he wanted it. Edd closed the door as Kevin deposited his jacket on the desk chair, "So," he turns to face the shorter man, "Have you decided what you want?"

"Deluxe," Edd replied under his breath, ashamed he was being greedy.

"Good answer," he replied in a seductive tone stepping forward putting his arms around Edd's shoulders, locking their eyes together he leads the boy to the bed, pushing him down upon it. "So we're going to be playing a little game, I'm the teacher and you're the naught student, anytime you get an answer right you'll get a reward."

"Ok," Edd replied in a shaky voice, his nerves getting the better of him.

"One plus one," Kevin smirked.

"Two."

"Good boy," he crawls into Edd's lap, straddling his legs, "Three divided by one?"

"Three."

Kevin slowly undoes his shirt leaving the tie securely around his neck, "Two times two?"

"Four."

Easing Edd to lean back on his elbows he grinds his hips, feeling Edd's caged erection, "Hmm, you're liking this game. Alright, seven times A divided by two equals twenty-eight, what is A?"

"Eight," he reaches for Edd's hand and places it into his shirt, Edd sighed out in ecstasy, his dick twitching with excitement as he explored that defined chest. Kevin slowly shimmies out of his shirt, leaving the tie loosely around his neck. Sliding a hand under Edd's shirt he explored the boys slim figure with his rough hands, bringing forth a new exquisite pleasure to Edd's experience. With the other hand he directs Edd's down his stomach to his pants and the package contained there in.

Edd's eyes went wide when he felt the impressive erect cock through the jeans, "You like that?" Kevin's voice was teasing with a hint of excited anticipation in it, a smile spreading across his face. "Alright final question, what's the square root of sixty-two."

"Seven, point ah eight seven four," Edd answered as he continued to pet the bulge in Kevin's pants.

"Good enough," he reaches down and undoes the buttons of his fly, releasing the beast that was kept inside. Standing at attention for the world to see, Edd's breath hitched and with a shaking hand he touches it with the tips of his fingers, worrying his lip. Gingerly sliding down its length, causing it to twitch when he stroked past the doom of the head, the tip smacking just above Kevin's belly button. "Do you want to have some fun?" Edd nodded, "Cool," dismounting Edd's lap he repositions himself so he was lying upon the bed, his cock inches from Edd's face, "Suck my cock."

Edd did as he was told, rolling over so he was at a better angle, taking hold of the shaft in his right hand he begins to lick and kiss upon the head. "Oh yeah that's it, just like that, "Kevin moaned, running his hands through Edd's hair knocking the beanie from his head. Guiding him with that hand he ordered, "Now take it in your mouth, that's right, suck on the head," continuing to guide him as he moved his head in a circular motion. "Now take a little more, that's it, you're so good baby, oh you're going to make me cum."

Edd pops off the pulsating cock and looks at him, "Already?"

Kevin chuckles, "No, not yet," his laugh dies down, "But you are the best cocksucker I've had in a while, so yeah I got a treat for you." Coxing Edd's head back down with a gentle guiding hand, he moans out, "Damn," once that wet mouth sucked up his cock again. Rocking his hips upwards while guiding Edd down, he was slowly pushing his way into the back of Edd's mouth, "Come on baby, swallow me whole, take all of daddy's big dick." Slowly Edd hilted himself, burying his nose in red pubic hair, doing his best to control his gag reflex, but to no avail, his stomach lurched and he had to come off him, breathing heavily. Looking into those green eyes, Kevin was looking at him lustfully, "Damn baby, you got some skills."

Edd just shyly smiled at the compliment, hiding his face upon his jean clad leg, "Dude, big daddy's getting lonely, why don't you come up here and make him smile." Coming up out of hiding Edd looks in his direction seeing him swing his cock back a forth teasingly, smacking him in the cheek with it once he turned to face him. "Come, make big daddy smile," Edd swallows him again, bobbing up and down savoring the gracious moans of the red head as his mouth filled with the taste of precum his nose inhaling the clean manly scent of his balls.

They stayed in that position for several minutes before Kevin made a suggestion, "Hey let's switch it up." Edd coming up looks at him as Kevin stands up, "Lay your head over the side of the bed," Edd adjust on the bed doing as he was told, "Perfect." Pulling out his phone he lays it on Edd's chest, unlocking the device he places one hand beside Edd's hip and lines his cock up. Pushing in slowly before tapping the device, opening up a porn to watch as he slowly rocked his hips, Edd catching the sound of a female moaning before Kevin turned the volume down. Picking up his pace slowly over the course of the next ten minutes, his profane appreciation increased with an oh fuck or damn boy, posing the question in a lust filled voice, "Where do you want me to bust?" Edd hummed quizzically as his mouth was full, "Mouth, face or chest."

He pulls his dick out so Edd could answer in a labored breath, "Face."

Taking a hold of his cock he strokes it at a rapid pace, "Oh yeah, fuck yeah, here it comes dude," letting the spunk fly straight up so it would come crashing down upon Edd's face, missing a few times it landed upon his shirt and bed spread. Chuckling as his orgasm ran its course, he looks down and see the mess he made, "Ops sorry dude," wiping the glob of cum on the tip of his prick on Edd's nose.

"Towel," Edd said using only half his mouth, as the other half had a wad of cum covering it, pointing toward the bathroom. Kevin walked to the door reaches inside then throws the towel towards him, then picks up his shirt from the floor, putting it back on as Edd cleaned up.

"Alright, that will be $200 dude."

Edd looks at his clock it was just five fifty, that was only thirty-eight minutes, "I've still got time, don't I?"

"What do you want to do? Cuddle? Sorry I don't do that dude," Kevin's demeanor was changing.

"You could do me," Edd said gesturing toward his crotch.

"Sorry dude, I'm straight, I don't suck cock," his expression looked appalled at even considering the idea, "How bout I jerk you off, will that be ok."

The tone in the man's voice was putting Edd off, the red head sat down on the bed not waiting for his answer. He undoes Edd's pants, pulling out his cock, spitting in his hand he halfheartedly begins to stroke him. This seemingly forced attention was doing nothing for Edd, the man looked bored and uninterested in what he was doing as though he wanted the whole thing to be over and done with. None of the charisma he was displaying earlier was coming from him, as though this whole visit was supposed to be solely about him getting off and nothing else.

Ten minutes later and Edd still hadn't gotten off, hell he wasn't even hard anymore, "Alright dude, I'm done, you'll have to get yourself off, so give me my money so I can bounce."

"But my time."

"Look dude," his eyes told of his annoyance, "I did what I said I was going to do, I can't help it if you can't keep it up, so let's go with $160 and call it even." Edd reaches into his pocket and pulls out the money, passing it to him, Kevin snatches it from his hand and walks toward the door, "Don't call me again dude, I'm not going to be what you want." Closing the door roughly he left a stunned and bewildered Edd alone on the bed, pants around his hips, wondering what the fuck just happened.

As Kevin walked down the hall toward the exit, he regretted having been so mean to the boy. Obviously, he was still a virgin, his lack of skill said as much, and with what Kevin could tell had a shy nature to him, so naturally he has a hard time meeting people. He surmised with this thought that the young man has probably never fallen in love before and if he has it's always been unrequited. So he couldn't blame him for latching on to him, he was a bit of a flirt even with guys, what he enjoyed the attention, but this still didn't change the fact that he couldn't return his feelings.

Six-thirty at night and Nat cautiously opens the door to their room, "Dude, is your company gone?"

"Yes Nat, he's gone," Edd says softly, "He's been gone for quite some time now."

Walking in he closes the door behind him, "Why didn't you text me?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

Nat looks over at his roommate who was lying on his bed curled up in a ball on his side, he walks over and sits down behind him, "What's the matter? Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"I'll kill that bastard if he did," Nat's voice became ruff, a hint of anger in it.

Edd turns his shoulders and head to face him, "No Nat, he didn't hurt me."

"Then why so down? You got to see your boy," his voice was soft and comforting.

"Don't remind me," Edd groaned.

"That bad?"

"It's just my luck that I find somebody attractive and they turn out to be straight and only in it for the money." He sighs and turns back over, "I feel so stupid, I should have figured that out when I called him yesterday."

Nat rolls over onto the bed, spooning with Edd, wrapping his arm around him, "No Edd, you're not stupid, you just made a bad decision. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives, so you don't have a corner on the market, at least now you know and hopefully have learned something from it and can move on."

"Yeah, you're right, it's for the best."

"There you go, and don't worry, you'll meet Mr. Right soon enough, so don't feel like you have to rush it, ok," he ruffles his hair, "Who knows, you've probably already met him and don't even know it yet." Neither one of them knew how right Nat was with that statement as they both laid there talking drifting off to sleep spooning on Edd's bed.

 **A/N- Please don't be mad at me. So here's the deal, if you've watched a gay porn movie, statistically anywhere from 25% to 50% of the actors staring in that movie identify as heterosexual, they are called gay for pay. Other forms of gay for pay work include strippers and hustlers, the latter being male prostitutes. Some have wives and girlfriends who know about their profession others do not.**


End file.
